Héroe Renuente
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Fue un accidente. Eso fue lo que Zuko le dijo a su tripulación cuando controló un elemento que se suponía no podía controlar. Él no era el Avatar. El más reciente Avatar estaba en el Reino Tierra, escondido tras sus murallas. Así que, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? UA.
1. Fue un accidente

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a P.A.W.07**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada ni personajes ni la trama, me limito a traducir un fic que me gusta (de nuevo).

**Héroe Renuente**: Fue un accidente. Eso fue lo que Zuko le dijo a su tripulación cuando controló un elemento que se suponía no podía controlar. Él no era el Avatar. El más reciente Avatar estaba en el Reino Tierra, escondido por sus murallas. Así que, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? UA.

**Clasificación: **T por violencia, temas sexuales y vocabulario zoes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Héroe Renuente**

_Por P.A.W.N.07_

_De llama y fuego, sangre y odio_

_Se alza un monstruo a las puertas del mundo,_

_Pero perdido en sus reflexiones no vio_

_Al héroe alzarse de las cenizas, como una epifanía;_

_Aunque temeroso de sí mismo y de sus metas_

_Nuestro querido y renuente héroe está solo en el frío._

…

-Fue un accidente.

Eso fue lo que dijo, su tradicional cola de caballo meciéndose en el aire salado; su ojo bueno tan abierto que hacía ver su ojo cicatrizado como uno normal. Estaba tan asustado, aterrado, que se paralizó como si un maestro agua lo hubiera atacado desde adentro, congelando su sangre. Agni, casi toda la tripulación estaba en la cubierta, ahogando un gemido y sosteniéndolo después de esas palabras; podía sentir los latidos de los corazones a través de la cubierta de metal. Aunque, cómo podía ser el Control un accidente (una postura desconocida y chi oculto) estaba más allá de lo que todos habían presenciado, incluyendo al príncipe que había realizado el acto.

…pero había sucedido.

No había forma de deshacer o de negar el hecho de que eso implicaba, no con dos de sus tripulantes esparcidos en el suelo como prueba.

Zuko se quedó ahí de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos, su mundo despedazándose como si el barco se hundiera solo con él. Sus compañeros de práctica, Shen y Keiji, solo podían observar atónitos mientras sus cascos rodaban por el suelo de la cubierta. Los dos habían sido impulsados a través de la cubierta por lo que solo podía ser aire control. Sus cuerpos estuvieron en el aire por un buen minuto y medio antes de colapsar en la cubierta.

Al menos ellos _pensaban _que era aire control. Era imposible estar seguros; ninguno de ellos había visto ese arte en específico en acción, como los Nómadas del Aire habían sido eliminados casi una centuria atrás.

Iroh, quien había estado disfrutando de su segunda taza de té durante la práctica matutina de Zuko, dejó caer la taza ante aquella visión, manchando su ficha de loto mientras que el resto del líquido café se escurría por la pequeña mesa de madera hacia el suelo de metal. Tuvo que parpadear para apartar la impresión. No había visto aquello, ¿Cierto? Despacio, el anciano Maestro se puso en pie, viejas articulaciones sintiéndose entumecidas conforme caminaba hacia su sobrino, cautelosamente colocó una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe. Pudo sentir que Zuko temblaba.

-Príncipe Zuko ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Nada- replicó el joven rápidamente al voltearse para encarar a su tío. Su voz sonó aguda al forcejar con la realidad de la situación, por lo que acababa de hacer. Él era de sangre real. Él no había hecho aire control. Su padre ya estaba avergonzado de él, apenas y le había dado la oportunidad de tratar de recuperar su honor ya fuera derrotando a un dragón o descubriendo si había alguna verdad en los rumores acerca de Nómadas del Aire sobrevivientes. El aire control anularía esa oportunidad, junto con cualquier honor que aun pudiera tener. Tragando con dificultad y tratando de recuperar su autocontrol, el príncipe repitió:- Nada pasó, tío.

El anciano percibió el aroma del pánico como si fuera la transpiración cubriendo los músculos de su sobrino. Apretó su agarre cerca de la clavícula de Zuko, su intuición tomando el control de la situación con más eficiencia una vez que su corazón estuvo de regreso en su caja torácica. Él _había_ visto eso, ¿no es cierto? Si. No iba a negarlo y tampoco podía dejar que Zuko lo hiciera. La mente y cuerpo de Iroh podían haber decaído en los últimos años pero no al extremo de no poder percibir lo que había pasado. _Sabía _que era lo que había pasado.

Los espíritus nunca eran sutiles cuando se trataba del _destino._

¿Pero cómo podía ser? Iroh había liderado el asedio a Ba Sing Se por trescientos días tratando de llegar al Avatar del Reino Tierra. Una horrible batalla había librado cuando finalmente derribaron las murallas. La misma muralla donde Lu Ten, el valiente, brillante e insensato Lu Ten, había muerto una década después cuando lo intentaron de nuevo. El Dragón del Oeste había fallado no solo a sí mismo y a su nación, también a su hijo.

¿Acaso la muerte de su hijo había sido por nada? ¿El Avatar del Reino Tierra había estado muerto todo este tiempo?

El tiempo encajaba perfectamente, más o menos por una semana. El Avatar del Reino Tierra probablemente había muerto por las quemaduras que había recibido de la fiera batalla que había librado con docenas de maestros fuego. Entonces, ¿Quién pretendía ser el Avatar del Reino Tierra en estos momentos? ¿Quién era la persona que las murallas de Ba Sing Se protegían tan tercamente en un acto desafiante? ¿Quién jugaba el papel del falso profeta, manteniendo al Reino Tierra lleno de esperanza artificial?

No, eso no era importante en ese momento. Zuko lo era. El muchacho se veía asustado; la tripulación estaba petrificada, todos estaban inseguros y confusos. El táctico General sabía que debía reagrupar a sus hombres cuando la línea se rompía o se arriesgaba a perder la batalla.

Mirando con calma a los hombres del navío, Iroh habló, sacudiendo su mano libre:

-Creo que hemos terminado con el entrenamiento por el día de hoy, caballeros. Regresen a sus tareas habituales. Debó hablar con mi sobrino.

El príncipe rápidamente se sacudió el agarre del anciano, gruñendo como un dragón que acabara de ser agredido.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, tío. ¡No pasó nada! Iré a mi habitación a meditar. No me molesten.

Las piernas de Zuko apenas podían seguir el ritmo de su corazón mientras, prácticamente, corría hacia sus habitaciones una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista del anciano. Cerró la puerta de un portazo tras él y permitió que su cuerpo se deslizara por la superficie de metal, luchando por controlar su respiración. Con los ojos cerrados lucho para recuperar la compostura, solo para maldecir internamente cuando su mente lo traicionó al recordarle la escena una y otra vez. El había hecho aire control y solo había una posible respuesta para el cómo.

El era el Ava… Avat…

No.

El actual Avatar estaba vivito y coleando, escondido tras las murallas de Ba Sing Se como un lisiado. Era el estrés. Había estado poniendo su energía de forma tan seguida en los Nómadas del Aire que se había llegado a pensar que había realizado una de sus artes. Asintiendo para si, Zuko se puso de pie. Era una casualidad, un breve momento de locura marina. Nada más.

Avanzando con grandes zancadas a través de la habitación hacia el tapiz que mostraba el emblema del hogar del que había sido desterrado, el joven cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recordar la sensación que lo había invadido en la cubierta. Gradualmente fue consciente de una sensación que era casi como una corriente de aire que se filtraba por debajo de una puerta. Esperando ver nada, o al menos ver el tapiz en llamas, el aire se le atoró en la garganta el ver el tapiz aleteando contra la paread al ritmo de su respiración. Tan pronto como contuvo la respiración, la pesada tela se quedó quieta contra la pared.

El horror lo atrapó como si un espíritu hubiera enroscado sus garras alrededor de su garganta, en su mente resonaron los susurros de su padre sobre de la desgracia que él representaba. Retrocediendo a trompicones del tapiz, como si pudiera escapar de la verdad, Zuko inesperadamente choco contra algo que era definitivamente real.

No pudo girar la cabeza con suficiente rapidez, su corazón parecía hundirse en el congelado océano al mismo tiempo que unas manos firmes se posaban en sus hombros, manteniéndolo sobre sus pies y encontrándose con un par de cansados ojos dorados, ojos que le decían la cosa que debía ser una mentira: _Avatar._

Iroh suspiró, susurrando:

-Sobrino… necesitamos hablar.

Antes de que el joven orgulloso e inamovible príncipe pudiera detenerse, cayó de rodillas, perdiendo el contenido de su estómago en cuanto la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Su mente se tambaleó en el borde de la inocencia mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había perdido al obtener esta _maldición: _su honor, su país, su torno, su hogar y a sí mismo.

Zuco tuvo arcadas nuevamente, asqueado de sí mismo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Paw07: **puedo escuchar algunas personas siseando, ya sea porque piensan que no habrá Aang en esta historia. Bueno, queridos, no se preocupen porque están mal. Aang hará aparición y no solo como un fantasma. ¿Cómo? Bueno, tendrán que esperar y leer. Segundo, para los que están pensando demasiado en esto, les daré una simple cuenta. La guerra ha existido alrededor de cien años y Roku fue el último Avatar completamente entrenado (los maestros aire aparentemente muertos, Aang fallecido en el ataque antes de comenzar a entrenar y todos los maestros fuego negándose a entrenar al nuevo Avatar, dejándolo débil; además, los juguetes/objetos para detectar al Avatar se perdieron junto con los templos de los Nómadas del Aire, lo que deja el problema de cómo encontrarlo). Así que, descontando el nacimiento de Zuko el cual tiene quince años, eso los deja con ochenta y cinco años. Dividan eso entre lo que deseen entre el Avatar Tierra y Agua y entonces dejen a la Nación del Fuego pensando que el último Avatar esta aún con vida… bueno, nadie sabrá que hay un Avatar de la Nación del Fuego hasta que sea demasiado tarde, ¿cierto? ¿Demasiado tarde para quién? Bueno, ¿Qué tan divertido sería si les dijera?

**Linea del tiempo oficial cortesía de BlueLucied:**

Año 0 – Muerte del Avatar Aang. Inicia la guerra. Nace el Avatar de la Tribu Agua.

Años 40-50 – El Avatar de la Tribu Agua es capturado, con o sin querer, por los invasores del sur. Nace el Avatar Quiang.

Año 83 – Primer asedio en Ba Sing Se. Muere el Avatar Quiang, pero su muerte es oculta por Long Feng y los Dai Li. Nace Zuko.

Año 87 – Renace Aang.

Años 93-95 – Segundo asedio a Ba Sing Se. Muere Lu Ten.

Año 97 – Destierro de Zuko.

Año 99 – Comienza la historia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T: **Estoy cargándome de trabajo, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! Tampoco es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer en mis tardes (al menos de momento). El fic original en inglés es un trabajo en progreso, la autora actualiza constantemente por lo que he visto desde que lo agregué a mi lista de alertas, hasta ahora hay en línea 19 capítulos. Tardaré un tiempo en ponerme al corriente, considerando la cantidad de trabajo que me estoy cargando, pero cuando suceda, tendrán que esperar la siguiente actualización conmigo.

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	2. Una inconveniente verdad

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a P.A.W.07**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Héroe Renuente**

_Una inconveniente verdad_

Zuko le daba la espalda a su tío mientras yacía en su futón, con la vergüenza tensando cada músculo hasta el punto de doler. No solo había hecho aire-control frente a su tío sino que también había liberado el contenido de su estómago sobre los zapatos del anciano. No había sido su intención que aquello ocurriera pero el mundo había comenzado a cerrarse a su alrededor, la esperanza drenada por un simple y definitivo momento. Él _no _era el Avatar. No podía serlo. El Avatar, como había sido proclamado durante el principio de la guerra, era el enemigo de la Nación del Fuego, no importaba si era de la Nación del Fuego porque, como los Sabios del Fuego habían revelado, los antiguos Avatares podían hacerse escuchar desde el reino espiritual en concejo para el Avatar viviente.

Avatar Roku era prueba suficiente de ello, le había negado a la Nación del Fuego su legítimo derecho de declarar la guerra, hasta su muerte.

El príncipe se acurrucó aún más contra sí mismo, tratando de hacerlo con la mayor discreción posible. No importaba, Iroh se acomodó al final de la cama, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre la pierna del príncipe. El anciano había estado sentado ahí por lo menos una hora después de haber ayudado a Zuko a yacer sobre la cama y de haber limpiado el desastre. Zuko se sentía avergonzado por ser la causa de que el anciano General hiciera algo tan denigrante. Iroh no tenía porque hacerlo, pero lo había hecho de todos modos.

-¿Zuko? ¿Aún te molesta el estómago? Puedo bajar con el cocinero si necesitas algo –dijo Iroh tranquilamente, dejando su mano sobre la pierna para que el adolescente supiera que aún estaba ahí.

-No. Estoy bien – el príncipe estableció con tono monótono, tragando saliva con dificultad

_Bien, _pensó Iroh. Bueno, podía ser peor. Descubrir que uno era el instrumento del mundo espiritual no era una cosa sencilla… especialmente cuando semejante descubrimiento revelaba que los últimos tres años de duro trabajo eran intrascendentes, que la muerte de Lu Ten había sido en vano. Iroh desvió la mirada del adolescente que se rehusaba a mirar en su dirección. No, no culparía a Zuko de la muerte de Lu Ten. Zuko no tenía la culpa de nada.

-¿Estás seguro? –agregó con un suspiro cansado. Iroh podía sentir la tensión en el muchacho, no lo culpaba; _también_ podía sentir la temblorosa llama del Teniente Jee al otro extremo del corredor. La tripulación necesitaba respuestas o se arriesgaban a tener un motín-. No quiero inquietarte con complicadas preguntas si no estás listo, Príncipe Zuko.

Las piernas del muchacho se agitaron como si deseara correr, pero los músculos del muchacho colapsaron mientras refunfuñaba.

-No pasó nada.

Iroh negó con la cabeza, un mechón de cabello gris se apartó del resto al hablar nuevamente:

-Negarlo ahora solo lo hará más difícil después. Debemos hablar de esto ahora o nos arriesgamos a un amotinamiento si la tripulación no tiene respuestas. Son buenos hombres, pero solo son eso, hombres. Tienen miedo igual que…

-¡Miedo! –gritó el muchacho tratando de apartar su pierna del agarre de su guardián, sentándose derecho y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al viejo General, con lágrimas amenazando con derramarse de su ojo bueno-. ¿Por qué deberían estar ellos _inquietos_? ¡El aire-control no vino de ellos! ¡Ellos no son enemigos de su tierra! ¡Ellos no son fenómenos! Solo quiero que esto se olvide; pretender que nunca sucedió.

El General arrugó el ceño, haciéndolo ver más viejo de lo normal, su voz como una mofa.

-Príncipe Zuko, tú y yo sabemos, así como los otros maestros en este barco, que un maestro no puede negar su control. Quizá por unas pocas semanas o incluso un año, pero es como encerrar una parte del alma… hacerlo solo llevará a la locura.

El príncipe, incapaz de responder u ofrecer alguna frase para refutar, apartó la mirada con vergüenza, una sola lágrima rodó por su mejilla y tragó con dificultad.

Acomodándose un poco más en la cama, su túnica rojiza mezclándose con las sábanas de seda, Iroh se estiró y envolvió sus brazos cancinamente alrededor del príncipe, preguntándose si sería apartado como era lo usual. Zuko no lo apartó, así que el anciano lo acercó aun más, presionando suavemente la cabeza del muchacho contra su hombro para que el adolescente pudiera desahogarse sin la vergüenza de ser visto. Y así se quedaron, una pequeña mancha de humedad formándose en el hombro de Iroh, pero sin que un solo sollozo escapara del orgulloso príncipe. El General solo sobó el hombro de Zuko sabiendo que el príncipe estaba pasando por un dolor indescriptible.

Zuko había perdido todo lo que pensaba importante en un segundo, en un paso en falso.

Después de unos momentos, Zuko se apartó, los ojos hinchados pero ni siquiera una marca de humedad en las mejillas, aquellas vergonzosas lágrimas habían sido enterradas en el uniforme del anciano General. Zuko tragó con dificultad, incapaz de mirar a quien le diera consuelo.

-Tío… no puedo ser el Avatar. E-es demasiado. ¿Hay alguna manera de rebatirlo? T-tal vez solo puedo usar otro control o solo estaba moviendo el calor en el aire. Eso no significa que sea el Avatar. Por favor tío –susurró el muchacho con una desesperación que Iroh no había visto en su rostro desde el día que había recibido la _cicatriz._

Incapaz de negarle al muchacho su plegaria, el General colocó una mano en el hombro de Zuko mientras su mirada se encontraba con la del joven.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo por seguro, sobrino mío, y tal vez también tranquilice a la tripulación. Aunque generalmente un maestro no puede usar un segundo elemento, solo el Avatar puede usar el elemento opuesto al propio. Si no puedes hacer agua-control, no eres el Avatar –dijo con calma.

Tragando con dificultad, haciendo que su manzana de Adán se balanceara, el príncipe habló con la voz cansada.

-Entonces, ¿hay una oportunidad de que no haya perdido mi honor?

Iroh trató de no arrugar el ceño, las palabras sabían amargas en su boca al susurrar:

-Sí, tu honor. Ahora, descansa sobrino. Será un largo viaje para llegar a la Tribu del Agua Norte.

El príncipe parpadeó, su cuerpo relajándose por el alivio y el cansancio emocional.

-¿La Tribu Norte?, pero la Tribu Sur está a solo uno o dos días.

El General asintió, la tristeza se movió sigilosamente en sus ojos.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no hay maestros agua en la Tribu Sur. Nuestra gente se encargó de eso, sobrino. Ahora, debo ir a hablar con la tripulación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El Teniente Jee no había visto exactamente lo que el príncipe había hecho, dado que había estado hablando con el timonel, pero había si había visto a los dos maestros fuego alzarse en el aire y caer con un enfermizo crujido. Por suerte, no hubo ningún hueso roto, solo un par de moretones que comprobaban que la situación, efectivamente, había ocurrido. Su tripulación podía ser pequeña pero eso solo le permitía leerlos mejor. La incertidumbre estaba llenando las filas y posiblemente habría un motín si algunas preguntas no eran respondidas pronto.

Parecía que el General Iroh era consciente de eso también. Su conversación, si bien parecía forzada al principio, había terminado pronto con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. Ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad.

Jee no estaba seguro de si quería escucharlo. Porque si Zuko era el Avatar ¿Qué podía él hacer? ¿Matar al muchacho? ¿Retirarlo de la nave? ¿Unirse a él y seguirlo fielmente como lo había hecho por los últimos tres años? No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado cuando Iroh se plantó delante de él, con el tenue aroma a té y enfermedad emanando de su persona. ¿El joven príncipe había sacado sus preocupaciones en más de un sentido? Probablemente, si la mancha de humedad en el hombro del General era alguna indicación.

-Teniente Jee, veo que ha estado esperando por mi –señaló Iroh con un tono serio, colocando las manos tras la espalda. El marino asintió, mostrando una respetuosa y rápida inclinación de cabeza antes de continuar.

-La tripulación se vuelve rebelde. Necesito respuestas, Iroh, o no seré capaz de mantener a la tripulación bajo control.

Sus siguientes palabras fueron duras, más de lo que el Teniente nunca pensó que serían. Al principio había sentido lástima por el muchacho y lo había odiado por su rápido temperamento, pero ahora se preocupaba por Zuko. No quería abandonar al muchacho con la cicatriz. Pasando saliva con dificultad, Jee decidió inmediatamente que dejaría vivir al muchacho si era cierto.

-Dime… ¿Es el Avatar?

El dragón del Oeste pareció repentinamente cansado, frunció el entrecejo analizando cuidadosamente la mejor forma de responder esa pregunta. Finalmente, escogiendo un punto de partida, observó a Jee directamente a los ojos y estableció:

-Zuko no lo sabe, ni yo tampoco. La única forma en que podemos estar seguros es si puede hacer agua-control.

-Agua-control –repitió con un sorprendido hipido-. ¿Pero que hay con el aire-control?

-Mi sobrino lo niega. Afirma que debió haber sido algo más, quizá el calor en el aire. Agua-control, el opuesto exacto del fuego-control, es la forma más segura de saber si el Avatar Qiang realmente murió aquel día en las murallas de Ba Sing Se.

El viejo marino tragó con dificultad mientras hacía cuentas desde la batalla y la desaparición del Avatar Quian tras las murallas, hasta las extendidas afirmaciones de que ahora era solo un inválido. ¿Habían sido esos rumores sembrados para que el nuevo Avatar pudiera nacer y sobrevivir? Si era así… el nacimiento de Zuko encajaba, casi perfectamente. Jee sintió que el estómago se le iba a los pies, los labios se le sentían secos.

-El tiempo es casi perfecto, pero podría tener razón con lo del aire estando caliente. Había estado practicando toda la mañana.

-Lo había hecho –coincidió el ávido bebedor de té, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Así que ¿Qué es lo que haremos? ¿Conseguir una cubeta con agua? –preguntó, sin saber que más decir.

Negando con la cabeza, Iroh alzó la mirada al cielo, los días eran cortos y la luna ya se había revelado en el anochecer. Sus palabras fueron forzadas.

-Necesita ver agua-control para tratar de recrearlo. Para hacer eso, necesitamos ir hacia la Tribu de Agua Norte.

Las rodillas de Jee casi ceden bajo su propio peso.

-¿Q-que? ¿Quieres que ataquemos, solos, a toda una nación?

Independientemente de la naturaleza de la conversación, Iroh rió suavemente y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del otro hombre.

-No, no, viejo amigo. Simplemente necesitamos observar a un maestro agua. Recuerda que las tribus del agua dependen de la pesca para su dieta. Simplemente necesitamos encontrar un barco con maestros agua.

Sin saber que más decir, el Teniente Jee simplemente asintió.

-Parece suficientemente sencillo. Iré a decirle al timonel que cambie el curso.

Una vez fuera de la vista de Iroh, el hombre gimió. No había forma de que eso fuera a funcionar de alguna forma sencilla. Posiblemente tendrían que iniciar una pequeña guerra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Paw07: **Rayos… perdimos a Katara en la Tribu de Agua Sur. De cualquier forma, me encanto este lamentable título para el capítulo. Este fue un capítulo corto, pero actualizo más rápido cuando son capítulos cortos. Además, entre más profundice en la historia, más largos van a serán. Por ahora estarán alrededor de dos mil palabras e ira incrementándose eventualmente a menos que me sienta supremamente perezosa. No mucho ha pasado en este capítulo salvo por algunos lazos afectivos de Zuko/Iroh, lo cual me encanta, y el teniente Jee tuvo un momento de historia. Tengo una extraña obsesión con la tripulación, de hecho. Es decir, Zuko y Iroh han estado con estas personas por tres años. Ciertamente algunos lazos personales debieron de haberse formado. Trataré de analizar esto minuciosamente más adelante.

Y para aquellos de ustedes que piensen que esto se está volviendo en la aventura de Aang, sin Aang, solo vean cuan al sur va esta situación y que tan rápido lo hace. A Zuko no pueden importarle menos los deberes del Avatar. Él solo quiere su honor. No es que la Tribu de Agua Norte entienda eso. ¿Fue esto un anunció? No lo sé, pero puedo decirles esto, dado que tengo algunos capítulos escritos habrá una actualización cada semana, probablemente los lunes hasta que termine los siete capítulos ya escritos. Hasta entonces.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T: **Me gustaría poder decir/escribir la misma afirmación de la autora respecto a las actualizaciones, pero les estaría mintiendo si lo hiciera. No sé cuando voy a actualizar. Me toma algún tiempo hacer el borrador y otro poco en corregir errores (no queremos que parezca sacado del traductor automático, ¿verdad?) y tengo, como ya he escrito antes, varias traducciones en fila que también esperan su actualización (dense una pasadita por ellos, lean, disfruten y dejen reviews). No, no, mejor no hacer promesas. Eso sí, puede que sea lento, pero trataré de actualizar tan como termine de transcribir y corregir cada capítulo.

Recuerden que los reviews son un muy buen incentivo para actualizaciones rápidas… además me gustaría saber lo que piensan de este fic.

¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	3. Una pequeña guerra

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a P.A.W.07**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Héroe Renuente**

_Una Pequeña Guerra_

Arnook, Líder de la Tribu de Agua Norte, observó a través del gran salón hacia la distancia. La gente se reía, interpretaba pequeños trucos de Agua Control en las mesas y susurraban sobre los rumores que circulaban a través de de las gélidas aguas hacia sus congeladas costas: usualmente sobre piratas.

Quería reprochar eso, que le importaran poco esos despreciables y poco honorables criaturas, pero servían a sus propósitos y eso era suficiente para él; eran fuente de información. Eran suficiente acceso a un mundo dividido por la guerra para advertirle cuando el peligro se acercaba a ellos. Aparentemente, había un pequeño navío de la Nación del Fuego en las corrientes del norte dirigiéndose hacia su locación. Era una solitaria nave y ciertamente no era de carga; el casco no se hundía mucho en el vientre del océano. Era algo irregular y algo desconcertante, pero seguía siendo solo una nave.

Dudaba que una sola nave pudiera molestar la frágil paz de su gente.

Además, había mayores problemas que necesitaban de su atención: como el Avatar. El Reino Tierra expurgado las colonias por el Avatar de la Nación del Fuego. Los juguetes para identificar al niño habían sido destruidos así que otros métodos tenían que ser usados: como cristales grabados y huesos de la fortuna para ayudar en la búsqueda de un fuerte acoplamiento espiritual. Encontraron muchos, desde luego, algunos perseguidos por espíritus de todos los tamaños y glamur y otros solo con almas antiguas. Encontraron incluso unos pocos maestros fuego de vez en cuando que llenaban los criterios pero que fueron rápidamente descartados. Pronto se volvió evidente que si no encontraban al Avatar de la Nación del Fuego él, o Arnook suponía que podía ser una ella, llegaría a la edad de dieciséis: cuando las energías del Avatar alcanzaban su cúspide. Si la Nación del Fuego no lo asesinaba a primera vista, abusarían de su poder tanto como pudieran o por lo menos lo mantendrían apenas vivo para que el siguiente Avatar no naciera.

Suspirando, el hombre recordó su anticipación cuando había escuchado del pequeño niño del Polo Sur que había se mostrado prometedor para ser el siguiente Avatar porque el niño parecía recordar detalles de la corte existencia del último Avatar maestro aire. Él también tenía fuertes energías espirituales pero no había sido él. El niño o niña, pronto un joven adulto, no tenía idea de su destino como el Avatar y si no era encontrado pronto…

Arnook observó sobre la gran concurrencia como cada mes habían hecho para celebrar la luna llena y las abundantes vidas que la luna y el océano les ofrecían. A pesar del aire festivo, se preocupaba por su gente. Parte de él deseaba ser más activo en la guerra como el Reino Tierra, agentes como los Dai Li, conocidos por su experiencia con el mundo espiritual y su, de alguna manera, problemático líder Long Feng, y los grandes Maestros que viajaban por las tierras en secreto mientras buscaban por cualquier niño maestro fuego con una energía espiritual pesada que podían tocar. Los Generales Tierra recomendaban que no interfirieran tan de repente; semejante acción pondría a la Nación del Fuego en alerta, por lo que solo podían esperar silenciosamente, esperar para cuando el Avatar fuera encontrado y entrenado.

La esperanza de su tierra se sentía vacía cuando pensaba en cuan larga esta guerra había durado, pero cuando miraba a su lado y veía a su hermosa hija, sabía que los espíritus aún no los habían abandonado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los espíritus lo habían abandonado cuando niño y ahora le pedían un precio que no podía pagar: su honor, su nación, su corona.

¿No habían tomado suficiente? ¿Los espíritus no habían tenido cada uno un pedazo de él? ¿No lo habían arrastrado hasta el punto de la desesperanza, donde una parte de él no se había preguntado si, quizá, sería más fácil yacer en una zanja y morir? Estaba cansado, estaba roto y solo deseaba ir a casa.

El adolescente cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento, tratando de atrapar una esencia o incluso un detallado recuerdo de un paisaje en su tierra madre. Se aferró a eso tanto como pudo antes de que comenzara a desvanecerse, pensamientos de pesadez empapándolo como agua fría. Rápidamente abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un susurro. Se levantó para sentarse, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, sus ojos muy abiertos. Su habitación estaba vacía como lo había estado cada vez que había escuchado el susurro los días anteriores. Despacio, se puso en pie, casi dando un brinco cuando sus pies descalzos hicieron un sonido de golpe contra el suelo. Tragó con dificultad, maldiciendo su falta de sigilo, y lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Respiró profundo y lo sostuvo, sus dedos buscaron por la cerradura en su puerta.

La abrió de un tirón, asomándose hacia el pasillo con un movimiento control listo… nada. Se giró en la otra dirección, listo para atacar. Nada.

El adolescente gruñó, una acumulación de humo rodó fuera de su nariz mientras estaba ahí de pie no deseando ir hacia la cubierta para revisar por los origines del ruido, porque sabía que la nave no se estaba moviendo… y solo había una razón para eso. Tragando con dificultad, entró despacio en su cabina, ignorando la pregunta en el fondo de su cabeza de donde habían provenido los susurros de las últimas cuatro semanas. No le había dicho a su tío acerca de ellos e incluso no los había reconocido como un problema porque sabía que si lo hacía… de verdad sabría que eran sobre y que eran aquellos susurros.

Sentado sobre su cama, Zuko despacio alcanzó su coleta y la arregló en un moño para que pareciera menos amenazador; también se negó su usual armadura con bordes dorados: el símbolo de la realeza. En su lugar, fue hacía un rincón del cuarto donde un casco y uniforme yacían; un simple uniforme de soldado. Despacio, recogió el casco y observó a los agujeros sin vida de los ojos. Sentía vergüenza por lo que iba a hacer, pretender ser un simple soldado, pero tenía que tratar y pasar desapercibido cuando finalmente atacaran a los maestros agua. No podía permitirse sobresalir o que la Tribu Agua se diera cuenta de quién era… si lo hacían, su padre tendría su cabeza antes del solsticio de verano. La tripulación, a pesar de ser más leal a su tío que a él, le dejarían escabullirse en la soledad donde pudiera esconderse de su existencia, sin ser capaz de recuperar su honor.

Tragó saliva con dificultad ante ese pensamiento. Nunca había sido alguien para el aislamiento, habiendo sido criado en el palacio con docenas de sirvientes, la nave y su docena de tripulantes apenas capaces de espantar el miedo a la asfixiante desolación. Parte de él deseaba haber mostrado más respeto hacía su tripulación, pero si las preocupaciones de su tío se realizaban… nunca tendría la oportunidad. Ahogando su nerviosismo y un extraño susurro en un rincón de su mente, Zuko comenzó a vestirse la armadura, simples soldados no requerían asistencia vistiéndose, como un príncipe debería.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Señor –exclamó uno de los maestros lanceros mientras bajaba la escalera que llevaba hacia el cuarto del timón, chispas lo siguieron todo el camino mientras él avanzaba como un fuego artificial a punto de estrellarse. Sus zapatos de metal hacían un impacto pesado, pero sus pasos eran rápidos y ligeros hasta cuando se detuvo delante de Iroh, telescopio en una mano-. General Iroh, podemos ver un pequeño grupo pesquero a casi seis clics al oeste de nuestra posición, dos naves chicas de casi ocho hombres. No parecen habernos visto aún, los glaciares aparentemente nos bloquean de su vista.

Iroh asintió, frotándose la barbilla antes de hablar.

-Bien, díganle al timonero permanecer a distancia. Debemos prepararnos para la batalla, pero debemos atacar en la siguiente hora o dos mientras el sol está aún en lo alto o los maestros agua tendrán la ventaja sobre nosotros –un ola se impactó contra el casco, como haciendo notar su opinión-. Es decir, más ventaja sobre nosotros. Ahora, recuerden, queremos que eso parezca una redada, muestren poco interés en los que no son maestros, arrójenlos por la borda y dejen que los maestros agua ataquen o defiendan por lo menos algunas veces para que el Príncipe Zuko observe las katas.

Los soldados cerca se movieron incómodos y Iroh sonrió tristemente.

-Tengo las mismas preocupaciones que ustedes, mis amigos, pero si lo peor se confirma como lo peor… dejaremos la nave y ustedes no serán condenados traidores a la Nación del Fuego.

Los hombres del navío que estaban cerca de Iroh arrugaron el ceño; había habido discusiones y gritos en los dormitorios en varias ocasiones, todos los hombres discrepando y gritando "motín" por las últimas semanas, pero las peleas siempre terminaban igual: sin decidir… con los futones dorados. No tenía que decirse en voz alta pero todos los hombres coincidían: tres años creaban unidad y uno no podía masacrar a sus hermanos en armas, especialmente cuando uno se sentía como una figura paterna y el otro como un hermanito que realmente necesitaba algunas nalgadas. A Zuko probablemente podrían arrojarlo por la borda y posiblemente solo tener algunas pesadillas si había logrado llegar a la costa o no. Iroh por otro lado, era doloroso pensar el traicionarlo, ¡incluso si hacia trampa en Pai Sho!

Tragando con dificultad, Shen, el maestro fuego más joven a bordo además de Zuko, dio un paso a delante.

-¿Qué quiere decir por "nosotros", señor?

Iroh le dirigió al joven muchacho una mirada inquisitiva antes de hablar.

-No creerán que dejaré a mi pobre y confundido sobrino solo, ¿no es cierto?

Shen negó con la cabeza, parte de él ya sabía eso. Después de todo, Iroh no tenía que haber venido con ellos en esta, probablemente maligna, búsqueda de tontos. Él había venido por decisión propia. Había venido porque amaba a su sobrino aunque muchos en la tripulación coincidían que algunos días parecía que el malhumorado príncipe no lo merecía.

-Pero… nosotros no deseamos abandonarlo tampoco, General, especialmente no en estas aguas infestadas de maestros agua –agregó Shen.

Los ojos de Iroh se abrieron con sorpresa y se rió ligeramente.

-¿Así que no acabarían con un anciano y su sobrino si uno de ellos resultara ser el Avatar?

Los marinos se miraron un al otro y negaron con la cabeza, las discusiones nocturnas habían coincidido en al menos una cosa: no asesinarían al príncipe.

-No General, no matamos a nuestros hermanos por lo que mancharía nuestro honor…

Un pequeño lloriqueó escapó del anciano y antes de que Shen pudiera hacer algo más que emitir un chillido se encontró siendo estrujado por el General en un abrazo, el anciano lloraba mientras balbuceaba.

-Es bueno saber que tenemos tan buenos amigos en la tripulación. Estaría muy triste si tuviéramos que dejarlos pero muy contentos de haberlos conocido.

-S-si, también lo queremos General. Podría… ¿podría soltarme ahora? Esta triturando mi columna –dijo algo atragantado el muchacho mientras trabajaba de fulminar con la mirada a dos marinos mayores sobre el hombro de Iroh que parecían listos para desmayarse del impacto o de la risa al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué siempre era el miembro más joven a bordo el recibidor de los castigos de todos?

Luego de dos horas, el sol comenzaba a estar bajo y mostraba que estaba haciéndose tarde. Tenían que hacerlo ahora o esperar al día siguiente, ningún prospecto parecía placentero porque Iroh sabía que esto no podía terminar bien. Sabía que su sobrino estaba escuchando sonidos fantasmagóricos y que su chi estaba crispado y tenso: Zuko apenas y había salido de su cabina, las prácticas con su fuego olvidadas y la extraña kata que solo podía ser llamada Aire Control: completamente contenida.

Las pocas veces que había hablado con su sobrino sobre tratar el aire control o incluso el fuego control, el adolescente se había negado a cualquiera de las dos prácticas. Esperaba que su sobrino no estuviera muy fuera de práctica porque se dirigían ya hacia los botes pesqueros, los maestros agua definitivamente los habían visto si el torrente de actividad en las pequeñas embarcaciones había sido una indicación… o la gran ola que iba en su dirección. Definitivamente había un maestro agua en una de las naves.

-Teniente Jee –habló el retirado General con calma- prepare a los hombres para el ataque.

Jee no tuvo que hacer el llamado cuando cuatro, no los usuales tres, maestros fuego corrieron al frente de la proa y simultáneamente arrojaron llamas contra la ola. Hubo un explosivo siseo, vapor se alzó del agua y los recibió. Los que no eran maestros fuego, casi la mitad de la tripulación, apretaron su agarre en sus lanzas al dirigirse hacia la niebla recién hecha.

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor, el único sonido concedido a los nerviosos maestros fuego era el eco de las olas golpeando el casco del barco, cada duro golpe en el metal los hacía estremecerse porque sabían que la tribu agua no había atacado primero solo para correr después e incluso si ellos lo hicieron, alguien se habría quedado atrás para proteger la popa de los botes que se retiraban. Entonces, justo cuando la niebla parecía inclinarse contra la proa, cristales de hielo aparecieron en el aire, flotando alrededor de la tripulación de la Nación del Fuego como minúsculas orbes fantasmagóricas. Entontes… hubo un estrépito.

La nave casi se vuelca cuando una ola de hielo fue arrojada hacia arriba y detuvo el movimiento hacia delante de la nave, la tripulación cayó al suelo en una colección de gemidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa. Entonces, como si un banco de tiburones estuvieran acechando a un buzo sangrante, ataques de agua comenzaron a estrellarse contra la cubierta, el número de maestros agua no era identificable dada la niebla aun en el aire. Los gritos de guerra que siguieron a los pesados pasos de las botas de foca, los guerreros estaban abordando la nave de metal.

Sin perder el tiempo, toda la nave rompió en un impacto de elementos y el resonar de armas de metal que golpeaban entre sí. Iroh no podía estimar la situación y determinar las posibles consecuencias de la batalla. No podía ver nada, pero podía escuchar. Estando sus ojos inútiles, enfocó su atención en la cubierta de metal y en los sonidos que estaba haciendo, golpeando a un guerrero que no era un maestro agua fuera de la cubierta cuando el hombre fue hacia él con un garrote de hueso alzado. Estos pescadores no parecían especialmente experimentados si el primer peleador era un ejemplo. Pero claro, el idiota que había arrojado sobre la borda podía haber sido un joven que era suficientemente estúpido para correr a la batalla sin estar preparado. Esperaba que lo último fuera lo correcto, porque, escuchando el número de de botas en la cubierta, la tripulación tenía alrededor de cuatro cabezas más que ellos. Al manos no todos ellos eran maestros agua, pero parecía haber buen número de ellos por cómo estaban manteniendo la niebla. Hablando de ella, la niebla tenía que irse o la vista de Zuko estaría severamente comprometida.

Tomando un profundo respiro el anciano alzó los brazos, los dedos bien separados cuando presionó el calor en el ambiente, la energía saltó de molécula en molécula haciendo que las partículas en el aire saltaran una sobre otra muy aprisa. La reacción fue algo lenta pero instantánea, la niebla pareció desaparecer y arrastrarse fuera, los pequeños fragmentos de hielo que flotaban se convirtieron en gotas de lluvia.

Los maestros agua se paralizaron, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus expresiones. Los maestros fuego, no sorprendidos por las acciones de su General, aprovecharon el momento para contraatacar, las llamas finalmente tomando dirección. Gritos y gemidos surgieron de todos lados, la cubierta de la nave perseguida por una luz anaranjada.

Un maestro agua mayor con una cicatriz que recorría desde debajo de la quijada hasta la garganta, estaba paralizado en una pose de ataque, observando la situación. Era un superviviente, matando al tigre marino que le había dejado la cicatriz. Los tigres marinos eran rápidos, acechadores y poderosos asesinos. Hasta ese día, hombres más jóvenes le preguntaban cómo había sobrevivido sin haber terminado su entrenamiento cuando había sido atacado. Él les decía que no era que tuviera suerte o que hubiera sido bendecido. Tenía recursos y usaba los elementos que le eran proveídos. Así que el anciano maestro fuego cerca del medio de la nave se había deshecho de su niebla, haciéndola arrastrarse lejos en el cielo con el calor, no era problema. Entre más alto, más duro el impacto al caer.

Zuko detuvo un ataque de alguien que no era un maestro agua. No pudo evitar gruñir, no porque estuviera sobrecogido o fuera superado por soldado sin nombre vestido de azul, sino porque el hombre estaba bloqueando su verdadero contacto: un maestro agua de mediana edad con cordones en el pelo, como trenzas o rastas. Debería ir por los maestros agua más jóvenes de las naves, ahora que podía verlos, pero necesitaba ver katas perfeccionadas, no unas torpes. No era suficientemente estúpido para ir tras el supuesto Maestro que estaba parado en las escaleras de la nave pero este hombre de mediana edad con el pelo trenzado bastaría.

Finalmente frustrado, Zuko realizó un truco algo sucio: encendió fuego al pelaje en la parca del muchacho. El muchacho exclamó y comenzó a dar golpecitos el crepitante pelaje con la superficie plana de su arma, apartándose de Zuko e inconscientemente yendo hacia el barandal. La cara del adolescente obtuvo una mirada determinada y avanzó, resoplando resueltamente mientras arrojaba una bola de fuego. El tipo de las trenzas se giró para bloquear el ataque, las palmas de las manos planas mientras un látigo de agua se encontraba con el fuego y se enroscaba como una serpiente para tomar toda la fuerza del impacto de los elementos.

Hubo un siseo ensordecedor cuando los dos elementos se cancelaron uno a otro. Zuko, a pesar de estar un poco ciego de su ojo izquierdo, memorizó el movimiento perfectamente desde el cambio de pies hasta el movimiento en las muñecas. Bajo su máscara no pudo decidir si debería sonreír o arrugar el ceño ante su actitud perfeccionista. Al final, no se decidió realmente, el maestro de los listones debía de haber decidido que no le gustaba como estaban las cosas, por lo que decidió crecer uno brazos adicionales.

Genial, ahora tendría que tratar de memorizar ese movimiento aparentemente difícil y no ser agarrado por un brazo de agua.

Los dedos de Jayendra, el maestro agua con la cicatriz del tigre marino, finalmente se detuvieron, bien abiertos como si tratara de sentir tanto aire como fuera posible. Entonces, en una retadora manera, observó en dirección del anciano maestro fuego. Los dos pares de ojos se encontraron y Iroh automáticamente arrugó el ceño ante la sonrisa del maestro agua. Alzando sus manos por encima de la cabeza, dedos aun separados, rió antes de cerrar fuertemente los dedos y bajar las manos hacia el suelo. Iroh solo tuvo tiempo suficiente para mirar arriba y alzar los brazos sobre la cabeza y cara antes de que toda la cubierta recibiera una lluvia de pequeñas afiladas dagas de hielo de una pulgada, perforado la piel, rompiendo la concentración y haciendo que casi todos los maestros fuego a bordo gritaran por el dolor o el impacto al recibir pequeñas dagas de hielo contra el cráneo, hombros, brazos y cualquier otra parte descubierta al cielo. Los miembros de la tribu agua, en su mayoría, fueron apenas evadidos.

Zuko se encontró a sí mismo cayendo en una rodilla mientras observaba los pequeños fragmentos de hielo incrustados en su brazo. Parte de él estaba seriamente agradecido de tener puesta la armadura completa, incluyendo la máscara, a diferencia de un lancero que había estado tratando de ayudarlo a derrotar al maestro agua que mentalmente llamaba "listoncitos". No podía recordar el nombre del soldado y tenía el presentimiento de que nunca recordaría el rostro del hombre o por lo menos como había sido antes de esta batalla. El soldado de la Nación del Fuego estaba de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su cara mientras la sangre se escurría entre sus dedos. Por suerte, si las dagas de hielo habían sacado un ojo, solo sería uno.

Alzándose sobre sus pies, Zuko gruñó, observando a su alrededor. Más de la mitad de la tripulación estaba de rodillas de alguna manera y casi todos ellos sangrando, los que no eran maestros parecían estar peor. El Príncipe, enfurecido porque alguien hubiera atacado a gente de su nación de una forma tan poco honorable, observó a su alrededor por la persona culpable. Casi se rehusó cuando su mirada se detuvo en su tío, fragmentos de hielo incrustados en sus manos y hombros pero con el rostro aparentemente intacto, la sangre comenzaba a manchar las ropas marrones de un tono más oscuro.

Algo se rompió al ver a su único familiar verdadero sangrar así y algo muy dentro de él se encendió como una brillante luz blanca. Se sentía como los susurros. Era algo quieto y de lo que podía depender y… _malo_. Trató de apartarse, buscando su fuego control desesperadamente en lugar de depender en lo que sea que aquello fuera y una vez que encontró su verdadero control instintivamente atacó… sin dirección o control en mente.

Iroh lo sintió antes de que viniera. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado un barril de jalea explosiva en una hoguera, sin importarle si alguien estaba alrededor. Inmediatamente gritó "¡abajo!" mientras sujetaba la manga del teniente Jee que estaba casi ciego, con la sangre cayéndole en los ojos por las lesiones en la frente. Todos lo que no estaban ya abajo por el ataque del viejo maestro agua cayeron al suelo sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando el General te decía que te agacharas, te agachabas.

Los de la Tribu Agua que aun estaban en pie, no fueron tan afortunados, un arco de llamas ondeó como una ola sobre un lago, con el mismo aire en llamas. Para los de la Tribu Agua que no fueron arrojados de la cubierta por la fuerza del ataque, decidieron saltar de todas maneras, partes de su ropa en llamas. Zuko, la única persona aún de pie, tembló, observando sobre la cubierta de manera aturdida mientras murmuraba, antes de caer sobre su trasero, extenuado:

-Agni, ¿que fue eso?

Los ojos de su tío solo se pudieron convertir en pequeñas franjas, el conocimiento escondido bajo la piel. Tenía mayores problemas de todos modos, viendo el daño que esas dagas de hielo habían causado y salir de esas aguas antes de que los hombres en el agua salieran de ella y regresaran.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Algunas horas después, aún había quietud en la nave, como si ella y sus hombres estuvieran aún atrapados en la niebla de cristales de hielo flotantes. Sin embargo ese no era el caso. Estaba iluminado afuera, como si la luna estuviera tratando particularmente duro esta noche en imitar el sol. No es como si el muchacho que estaba parado a mitad de la cubierta le importara, sus miembros temblaban, sus ojos fulminaban una cubeta con agua que había sido conjurada ante él. Usualmente, uno podía pensar que estaba mirando su desfigurado reflejo en antipatía, pero estaba de hecho fulminando con la mirada al agua, odiando al elemento con cada fibra de su ser.

Una voz terminó con su intensa observación como si una onda finalmente hubiera pasado sobre la enfermizamente quieta agua.

-¿Estás listo, Zuko? –preguntó Iroh ahí de pie, vendas mostrándose en su manos, su forma quieta excepto por el viento que jugaba con sus ropas y cabello. El adolescente casi le dirige una mirada suplicante y cansada, pero el anciano solamente asintió. Destrozaría las emociones de Iroh si Zuko era capaz de ejercer las katas de agua control, pero destruiría el alma del muchacho el negar el Control. Uno no podía pretender ser un pez cuando no podía si quiera nadar, tarde o temprano se ahogaría.

El adolescente le dio un solemne asentimiento y se puso en posición. Era el ataque del látigo. Había visto a más de un maestro hacerlo y era probablemente una kata sencilla, por no mencionar que lo movimientos eran fáciles. Colocando sus manos, tomó un respiro profundo y lo dejó salir, la temperatura pareció descender, el aire se heló y entonces, agitó las muñecas… el agua ni siquiera ondeó.

Los pocos miembros de la tripulación que no estaban en sus literas sanando, afortunadamente ninguno de ellos completamente ciego, estaban secretamente observando desde la torre de observación del timonero. Técnicamente, el teniente les dijo que se marcharan de la cubierta y que dejaran a los nobles "entrenar". Aquellos que no habían sido casi convertido en brochetas no querían esperar para oír el veredicto. Un colectivo suspiro escapó de ellos ante la falla del Príncipe y la mitad de ellos estaban por arrastrarse hacia la parte inferior de la cubierta o bromear entre ellos sobre sus pésimas habilidades contra los maestros agua, pero dos palabras hizo eco en el viento.

-¡De nuevo!

Zuko parpadeó.

-¿Q-qué?

-De nuevo… hazlo de nuevo, sobrino –dijo Iroh con voz cansada, tratando de no gemir al mover una de sus vendas en su hombro.

El joven muchacho lo observo por un momento y lo hizo de nuevo… su corazón saltándose un latido cuando estaba seguro de que la niebla había escapado de su boca, su brazo ligeramente arqueado. Aun así, de nuevo, el agua no ondeó, lo que era algo extraño considerando que la nave estaba moviéndose, pero Zuko secretamente no deseaba que moviera, así que estaba bien con esa quietud sobrenatural.

-¡De nuevo!

Sacudió sus muñecas y sus piernas se movieron como si no pesaran. El Fuego Control requería control y fuerza, no movimientos casi fluidos, porque el fuego estaba vivo y necesitaba una mano fuerte para ser dirigido. Las katas de Agua Control eran extrañas, por falta de una mejor expresión. Sus músculos no se sentían tensos como si estuvieran en fuego luego de un duro día de trabajo, pero tampoco estaba ahí la entropía, como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro y ganado la carrera, colapsando al final con dichosos espíritus. El agua se movió como la sangre en el fondo de su corazón. No era desagradable o impaciente. Quizá podía usar esta posición para una nueva forma de fuego control y…

Una suave maldición en el aire y un exhausto suspiro. Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron de par en par y detuvo la kata. Había estado tan concentrado en la sensación de los movimientos que no lo había visto moverse, pero a diferencia del aire control, la prueba estaba delante de él, una esfera de agua que se mantenía en el aire.

Una profunda tristeza se lazó en su garganta casi inmediatamente mientras observaba la transluciente esfera que reflejaba la luz de la luna, su diosa, y sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Él era el Avatar.

La fuerza desapareció de cada miembro y Zuko cayó de rodillas, el agua colisionó contra el suelo de la cubierta con un enfermizo sonido, pero el sonido era nada comparado con el pequeño quejido que vino del príncipe, era obvio que el adolescente finalmente había roto a llorar, las manos sobre su rostro para mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Al otro lado de la cubierta, desapercibido por la tripulación que estaban maldiciendo silenciosamente entre ellos, un par de ojos azules se abrieron desorbitadamente en un rostro apenas sobresaliendo del casco de la cubierta del barco. Despacio, Shui un maestro agua, se bajó no deseando ver llorar al maestro fuego. Él, accidentalmente, había encontrado al tan buscado Avatar de la Nación del Fuego.

Saliendo de su estupor, el joven maestro se dejó ir del casco del barco, dejando su guante de hielo. Sabía que no podía perder más tiempo mientras su cuerpo caía al agua, parecía que iba a zambullirse, pero antes de tocar las olas, una pequeña cubierta de hielo se formó en el océano. Saltó sobre la cubierta de hielo como un ciervo sobre una cerca, saltando a lo que parecía ser una destinación hacia una hipotermia, solo para caer en otra cubierta de hielo. Y así el joven maestro se apresuró a su destino sobre el agua, odiando el que le iba a tomar para siempre el caminar a casa cuando estaba en posesión de tan delicada información. La nave de la Nación del Fuego estaba ya marchándose hacia el sur hacia aguas más cálidas… y probablemente hacia la ejecución del joven Avatar; parecía ser que la nave solo había venido para probar al joven ante la posibilidad y si iban a abusar de sus habilidades entonces hubieran tomado al menos a alguien de la Tribu Agua para enseñarle. ¡Tenía que moverse rápido!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Paw07**: no amo nada más que el sufrimiento de Zuko. De cualquier modo, usaré más extraños OC como Shui, Jayendra y Listoncitos. (Me encanta la imagen mental del muchacho con listones). ¿Por qué? Bueno, ¿qué chiste tendría si les dijera? Pero ustedes pueden ver presagiar que es lo que puede pasar y posiblemente saber ya que es lo que va a pasar a continuación. También, no hice a la tripulación un montón de sanguinarios degolladores porque, es decir, piensen sobre ello… todos ellos han vivido juntos por tres años. Yo no mataría a nadie que haya conocido por tres años. También amo algo al teniente Jee; el pobre hombre tiene como un episodio y por alguna razón he decidido cortarlo un poco… hmmm, debo tener problemas de amor abusivo :P

**Kitsune1818**: ¡lamento la demora! He estado dedicando más tiempo a leer y escribir ideas propias que a traducir, además he estado trabajando en dibujillo que quizá suba a mi cuenta de Deviantart sobre este mismo fic (quizá). No daré más escusas, pero tampoco prometeré actualizar más rápido, no quiero que esto quede mal hecho, por lo que no me obligo a escribir cuando no tengo deseos de hacerlo. Con suerte, el siguiente capítulo no tardará tanto en estar listo.

Por cierto, si alguien por acá sabe inglés, o suficiente como para leer en inglés, le recomiendo el fic "Embers" de Vethara. Es una obra de arte… contiene muchísima información y demasiados OC, pero la trama es excelente y nos muestra una versión más real de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar en Avatar. Está enfocada principalmente en Zuko, pero toma también a otros personajes de la serie y algunos OC que toman importancia para la trama (oh, Espíritus, creo que me he enamorado de Shirong, uno de los OC de Vethara y eso no es algo fácil de lograr considerando lo poco que me gustan los OC).

A veces quiero golpear a Katara y sacudir a Aang hasta meterle algo sentido común, pero en general, los personajes están bien desarrollados. He disfrutado especialmente las partes de Azula.

Me he estado planteando que, cuando esto este al corriente con su versión en inglés, pedir permiso a Vethara para traducir Embers… lo cual será todo un reto por la longitud de los capítulos y del fic en general (van hasta el momento 69 caps). No está decidido y a este aún le falta un buen, por lo que no pasará pronto.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	4. Buenas compañías

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a P.A.W.07**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Héroe Renuente**

_Buenas Compañías_

Iroh observó con profunda pena como la fuerza se disipaba de cada miembro y como Zuko caí de rodillas al suelo, el agua colisionó contra la cubierta con un enfermizo sonido de salpicadura. Ese sonido no fue nada comparado con el pequeño quejido que provino del príncipe, obviamente el adolescente finalmente se había roto en completa miseria, sus manos sobre la cara para mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

El anciano tuvo que apartar la mirada, sus manos se volvieron puños apretados. Incluso cuando Zuko se había enterado de su destierro, el príncipe no había llorado o emitido un sonido contra eso. Aquellas lágrimas se sentían como una admisión: Zuko finalmente se había dado por vencido. Tres años de rigurosa y casi ignorante persecución y simplemente se había dado por vencido.

No, no permitiría que su sobrino se rindiera, si el adolescente lo hacía… Iroh no quería ni pensar que tan lejos podía llegar el muchacho para recuperar su honor. Este no era el final del Príncipe Zuko.

Avanzando, sus pasos casi silenciosos en la cubierta de metal comparados con los sonidos que escapaban del príncipe, Iroh lentamente se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, susurrando:

-Príncipe Zuko. No es tiempo de rendirse ante la miseria. Esto no es tan malo como puedes pensar, ser el Avatar podría…

El llanto del príncipe simplemente se hizo más fuerte ante el título, sus uñas de repente comenzaron a hundirse en su frente, extrayendo pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Iroh se mordió la lengua, aquello no era lo que debía decir… a pesar de ser la verdad. Sacudiéndose el sentimiento de pérdida que crecía en sus propios huesos, Iroh rápida y tan amablemente como era posible envolvió sus gastadas manos alrededor de las muñecas del príncipe y apartó los dedos de su rostro ya marcado. Quería estar enojado o enfurecido, gritarle al tonto adolescente por rendirse tan fácilmente cuando había tomado las riendas de todo hasta el momento, pero para actualmente _ver _por primera vez en años lagrimas manchar aquellas mejillas… Suspiró e hizo la única cosa que podía, arrastró al muchacho en un abrazo; algo que él había pensado raro en su relación ahora parecía tan común.

Al principio Zuko trató viciosamente de apartarse del abrazo, pero Iroh lo sostuvo como si se tratara de un lince-murciélago. El muchacho siseó y gruñó, diciéndole al General que le dejara porque no era ni honorable ni digno de las atenciones de su tío. Iroh ignoró esas palabras y las ordenes del muchacho. Tomó casi tres minutos de la falsa aversión del muchacho y que la atención de su tío quedara corta para que Zuko desistiera. Sus miembros colapsaron mientras descansaba pesadamente su mejilla con la cicatriz en el hombro de Iroh, las lágrimas ya sin ser escondidas.

Ya no le quedaba honor.

Y ese era el único pensamiento que Zuko tuvo casi una hora después cuando su Tío arrastró al desolado adolescente hasta su habitación, sentándolo para tomar algo de té. Zuko hizo lo que las ancianas manos de su tío dirigieron, sin si quiera replicar cuando Iroh cubrió los hombros del adolescente con una manta roja, tratando de espantar el escalofrío en el alma del muchacho más que el frio de las congeladas aguas árticas. Sentándose con un largo suspiro, Iroh calentó la tetera con sus manos y su fuego interior, un minuto o dos después forzó una taza con té en las temblorosas manos del príncipe, sin antes preguntar si la quería, como era su costumbre.

El silencio que siguió fue doloroso para Zuko, las emociones de su tío se reflejaban en el silencio mientras los dos yacían ahí sentados. El adolescente trató de mirar hacia todos lados menos hacia el anciano que lo había sostenido en su crisis nerviosa. Solo podía imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si su hermana hubiera estado ahí… o su padre. Cerró los ojos, sin querer agregar eso a su ya densa miseria. Tragó con dificultad y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, rogando por una distracción de la realidad.

Había estado en la habitación de su tío muchas veces, pero nunca se había detenido a mirarlo. A diferencia de su yerma habitación, la de Iroh no carecía de decorado. Abanicos, pinturas y cosas de las cuatro naciones colgaban de las paredes. Había tallas de los Maestros Aire, armas de los Maestros Tierra, pieles de los Maestros Agua y fragmentos del pasado de la Nación del Fuego. Había incluso una vitrina llena de pergaminos apilados y tapices con varias imágenes sobre la cama de su tío. Y las máscaras, máscaras con atormentados ojos vacios que lo hacían mirar a otro lado.

Iroh había viajado mucho.

Regresando la vista hacia su té, observó su reflejo un momento. Sabía que este silencio podía durar para siempre si lo deseaba, probando la paciencia de su tío. Apretando su agarre en la taza, observó al anciano sabiendo que no tenía sentido prolongar la realidad que el pensamiento sobre su padre le había ofrecido y habló con un tono sombrío.

-Deberíamos cambiar el rumbo hacia la Nación del Fuego.

Iroh se atragantó con su té derramando la mitad en el suelo. Se atragantó por casi un minuto antes de musitar secamente algo sobre un buen té desperdiciado, sus ojos dorados se convirtieron en una mirada amenazadora, el adolescente casi saltó hacia atrás por su intensidad.

-¿Y por qué harías algo tan ridículo, Zuko? No solo estas desterrado también eres el Avatar –Zuko hizo una mueca ante la palabra-. ¡Serías asesinado a primera vista o aprisionado de por vida! ¡No seas tan insensato!

-¡Insensato! ¿Cómo Insensato, tío? ¿Por querer honrar mi nación? No hay manera de que honre a mi padre o a mí, pero puedo honrar mi nación por lo menos –gritó el joven, las lágrimas de hacía un momento parecían evaporadas por el ardor que súbitamente emanaba su piel.

-No hay honor en eso, sobrino; no hay honor en la muerte –vino la triste respuesta, los ojos de Iroh parecieron hundirse, ahogando el fuego de la ira en la habitación. Un pequeño sollozo escapó del anciano y para el horror y vergüenza de su sobrino alzó una de sus rojas mangas para enjuagarse los ojos, su tono decayendo al hablar-. Solo haría a un anciano muy triste… no creo poder enterrar otro hijo.

Zuko encontró que su lengua se había encerrado tras sus dientes, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par antes de entrecerrarse avergonzados, una sencilla lágrima corrió por la mejilla del entusiasta anciano. El Avatar bajó la mirada hacia su té, prefiriendo ver su propio reflejo que las emociones de su tío. No obstante, esas palabras siguieron repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, en las ondas de su taza de té y en las olas que golpeaban el casco del barco: otro hijo. La palabra caló hondo y anidó en su mente. Zuko tragó con dificultad, notando que tan secos tenía los labios. Quería tomar un sorbo, pero se encontró alzando la mirada, una mirada dorada encontrándose con otra, su voz apenas un susurro:

-No lo dices en serio.

La voz de Iroh sonó alta, como rocas en la playa, su rostro con expresión dolida, sus ojos húmedos.

-Lo digo en serio. Estos últimos años lo han sido… -el General hizo una pausa, no deseando decir algo sobre las líneas de la placidez a su sobrino porque sin duda no era lo que necesitaba el muchacho- difíciles, pero he encontrado mi pena disipándose como nieve en la calidez del verano. Tú podrías pensar que solo me necesitabas para entrenarte, pero la verdad es… que me has estado salvando. Después de la muerte de Lu Ten… me sentía vacio, como si ya no tuviera un propósito en la vida. Tú cambiaste eso, sobrino.

Zuko tragó con dificultad, su estómago se apretó por las emociones que no sabía que estaban ahí. No podía creer que el anciano fuera algo más que su extraña mezcla de bendita ignorancia. O quizá era porque, a pesar de la dura naturaleza de Zuko, su tío había estado con él. ¿Cómo podías saber que alguien estaba triste cuando no aparentaban nada más que ser feliz en tu presencia? No se le había ocurrido: ¿Qué pasaría con su tío si él se rendía?

El príncipe tragó con dificultad nuevamente, su agarre en la taza se apretó nuevamente, el líquido en ella casi hirviendo, las palabras que salieron de su boca parecían perdidas y desesperadas, para nada como él.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces, tío? Y-yo he perdido mi propósito. He perdido mi honor. He perdido casi todo.

Iroh esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, contento de que su punto pasara de la dura cabeza del muchacho.

-No, no has perdido. No cortes un botón que está por florecer o nunca sabrás cual será su verdadero color. Nos dirigiremos hacia las aguas del Reino Tierra; ahí hay muchas tierras neutrales e islas desapercibidas. Iremos ahí, príncipe, y perfeccionaremos tus nuevas habilidades de Control.

Los hombros caídos de Zuko se pusieron súbitamente rígidos y sus manos ejercieron tal presión sobre la taza que esta se rompió, enviando pedazos por todos lados, el té evaporado. Poniéndose de pie abruptamente, la manta se deslizó de sus hombros y flotó hasta el suelo como una bandera caída, el adolescente provocó que cada llama en la habitación explotara como si un combustible hubiera sido derramado en cada una, las velas se derritieron casi hasta su base.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó el adolescente, vapor desprendiéndose de su piel y sus puños se convirtieron en puños-. Tío, ¡me convertiré en un ermitaño, pero nunca en el Avatar! No deshonrare a mi nación o a mi padre aún más.

La presencia de Iroh se volvió de piedra.

-¿Y enterrarte allá entonces? ¡No te observaré caer en la locura por querer rechazar tu Control, Príncipe Zuko! Eres el Avatar, no puedes negarlo. No estoy diciendo que es lo que tienes que hacer con esas habilidades o que tan lejos puedes llegar en tu entrenamiento –el viejo General se puso en pie, enfatizando su punto-. ¡No puedes y no negarás lo que eres!

Los dedos de Zuko temblaron al sentir el chi del anciano llenar la habitación, presionándolo con un efecto cegador; el joven príncipe casi cayó de rodillas por las olas de poder que amenazaban con doblegarlo contra el fuego interno del anciano Maestro. Y tan rápido como llego la demanda sobre la llama menor del muchacho, esta desapareció, un suspiro escapando del Dragón del Oeste. Despacio, una mano se alzó y fue colocada en el hombro de su sobrino, sujetándolo mientras susurraba.

-Por favor, al menos trata.

Deshaciéndose del agarre habló en un tono tranquilo y agrio.

-Iré a las aguas del Reino Tierra, pero necesito pensar sobre el resto.

Con eso dicho salió de la habitación, sin atreverse a mirar atrás al salir al pasillo, sus entrañas apretadas hasta el punto en que deseaba dar arcadas. Los susurros no estaban ayudando. No sabía porque, pero por alguna razón no parecían demandantes como usualmente eran cuando estaba a solas. Parecían tristes y afligidos, como si estuvieran mirando atrás y vieran la expresión en el rostro de su tío la cual él mismo no se atrevía a ver. Incluso un retazo de la tristeza en la usualmente feliz expresión de Iroh sería suficiente para romper lo poco que le quedaba.

El camino hacia su habitación fue inusualmente tranquilo, ni siquiera el sonido de los motores a toda máquina parecía perforar el silencio en el pasillo. La puerta no rechinó al abrirla, sus pies parecían guiarlo con ensordecedora fluidez mientras removía los restos de la armadura de soldado que no se había quitado cuando sus heridas habían sido tratadas. Las colocó sobre su cama doblándolas de la misma manera en que le habían sido entregadas, a excepción de los agujeros.

Y ahí se quedó sentado, mirando la pared opuesta su cama, como si de pronto la pared estuviera escribiendo sobre sí misma, revelando lo que debería hacer. Apartando la mirada de la pared, Zuko decidió que tal vez sería mejor simplemente dormir como su tío le había dicho tantas veces, cuando sus pensamientos eran demasiado complicados para comprenderlos. Asintiendo, el adolescente se levantó agarrando el uniforme. No estaba seguro de que hacer con el, pero estaba seguro de que no quería mirarlo, era un enfermizo recordatorio de lo que acababa de hacer, la esquelética mascara casi lo asfixiaba con su acusadora mirada.

Su mirada se detuvo en su baúl. Este contenía su verdadero uniforme y no vio razón por la que los dos uniformes no podrían hacerse compañía, dudaba que cualquiera de los dos fuera a yacer su peso sobre sus hombros nuevamente. Arrodillándose frente al cofre de metal con su decorativo emblema de la Nación del Fuego, abrió la cubierta. Observó el contenido un momento, memorizando la colección de bienes que residían en él, como pergaminos, pequeñas pesas para entrenar, ropa de cambio, su armadura real y las reliquias de su niñez. Era algo infantil de mantener, pero le ofrecían un pequeño consuelo, como el pequeño dragón dorado que su primo, Lu Ten, he había regalado cuando era muy pequeño, un broche para el pelo que su madre le había dado estaba decorado con péquelas gemas rojas cerca del borde, los quemados restos de una muñeca del Reino Tierra que Azula le había dado y que muchas veces se preguntaba porque conservaba, un muy viejo pergamino de Fuego Control que había obtenido de su abuelo cuando su Control se había manifestado y la daga del General del Reino Tierra que su tío.

La daga parecía brillar en la pálida luz.

Con un pequeño espasmo en su mano, colocó el uniforme al lado del otro y agarró la daga. Recordaba la primera vez que la había sujetado por primera vez. Lu Ten aún estaba vivo, mamá aún estaba ahí, Azula no era completamente vil y él aún tenía su honor. Deseaba tanto tener su honor de regreso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El vigía, quien estaba parado sobre la pared de hielo que resguardaba la cuidad de la Tribu de Agua Norte estaba aburrido. De verdad, él pensaba que su posición era prescindible y algo superflua. La cacería nocturna era algo que no se hacía salvo en el invierno, cuando no había sol que fuera nombrado y no era como si la Nación del Fuego fuera a tratar de atacarlos.

Bueno, por lo menos la Nación del Fuego no los había molestado físicamente, pero el miedo estaba ahí: salvo por el día anterior. La ciudad estaba casi físicamente sacudida cuando las dos embarcaciones regresaron chamuscadas, sus habitantes aún humeantes. No había heridas fatales pero había algunas quemaduras. Ahí había habido un maestro fuego que había detonado, por falta de una mejor palabra para describir el arrojar una enorme bola de fuego hacia los cuatro vientos, y todos los que no eran de la Nación del Fuego fueron arrojados por la borda por esa kata. Afortunadamente nadie terminó con hipotermia gracias a un rápido Agua Control.

Había habido tensión en la villa desde entonces, los guerreros yendo tan lejos como para prepararse y estar listos para ir a la guerra esa noche, pero nada vino por la noche ni al día siguiente. Habían sondeado las aguas al siguiente día por la nave… y el maestro agua.

Aparentemente, un joven maestro agua llamado Shui se había sujetado a un lado del casco del barco del buque, gritando a su maestro, Jayendra, que encontraría la base de la nave y luego regresaría.

No había regresado y la preocupación podía verse incluso en el rostro del Líder Arnook cuando había sido informado de la pérdida del maestro. El muchacho probablemente había sido capturado y estaba en camino a una prisión seca o muerto. Los soldados morían, incluso los jóvenes, aun así dolía el saber que su cuerpo no sería propiamente tratado para ser ofrecido al otro mundo por los ritos del mar.

Posiblemente había sido quemado hasta los huesos y dejado para ser comido por los osos polares en algún glaciar o flotando en la superficie del mar.

El guardia suspiró y alzó la vista hacia la luna. Tui y La, él esperaba que el alma del muchacho no permaneciera y que el reino espiritual fuera amable con él. Mirando hacia el mar, esperaba espantar esos pensamientos. Sus preocupaciones por el reino espiritual se redoblaron cuando visualizó una figura fantasmagórica caminando sobre las aguas. Bueno, saltando sobre las aguas.

El vigía tragó saliva con dificultad, preguntándose si debería llamar alguno de los maestros agua para confirmar lo que estaba viendo. Realmente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho antes de que la cosa trepara la pared de hielo como una araña-lobo espectral. Trató de tragar saliva mientras la cosa súbitamente saltó sobre el borde de hielo, cayendo en cuclillas en el pasillo central.

El guardia sacó su arma, la espada reflejando la luz de la luna, su susurro seco al hablar porque sabía a quién pertenecía ese espíritu.

-Shui, por favor, no busques venganza en la villa por tu muerte. Por favor, ve al reino espiritual en paz.

La los ojos oscurecidos, casi perseguidos, de la figura parpadearon y, entonces, tomó un profundo respiro.

-¿Q-qué?

El guardia casi se ríe por el alivio. No era un espíritu molesto. No, solo era un muchacho casi muerto por la extenuación. Bajó el arma y avanzó rápidamente, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven maestro y lentamente lo ayudó a sentarse contra el barandal de hielo. Podía ver el sudor en la cara del maestro. Demasiado calor no era algo bueno en los polos.

-¿Corriste hasta acá, pequeño insensato? –gruñó el guardia-. Pudiste haberte matado. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para arriesgarte a morir? La nave de la Nación del Fuego se retiraba.

El joven guerrero asintió, aun respirando profundos y exhaustos respiros. Entonces, finalmente recuperando suficiente aire como para hablar, graznó:

-T-tenía que. El tiempo es corto. L-la nave, e-ellos tienen el A-avatar de la Nación del Fuego.

_Bueno, _pensó el guardia nocturno mientras señalaba a uno de los otros guardias, _al menos sé que esta noche no será aburrida._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paw07: Urg, me tomó tres intentos el hacer esa conversación con Iroh escrita a mi gusto y no piensen ni por un momento que esto va a ser del tipo "Zuko llora" en cada capítulo. Creo que su carácter es uno lleno de orgullo y llorar para él es como cometer un terrible pecado. Sobre todo, él no llora en frente de otros. Así que, el llorar con su tío es una gran revelación en la relación de Zuko y Iroh. Y, wooh, dos finales en suspenso en un capítulo; creo que es mi primera vez. Pueden agradecer a **Fourfourfourfour **por uno de ellos.


	5. Apariciones

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a P.A.W.07**. Las notas y comentarios que encontrarán aquí son tanto de la autora como de la traductora.

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Héroe Renuente**

_Apariciones_

Zuko lentamente alzó la daga, observando el decorado verde de la empuñadura. Era una pieza exquisita y no simplemente decorativa. Sabía que la daga estaba afilada. Recordaba haber jugado con ella algunos días después de haberla recibido y cortándose la palma de la mano. Ese día decidió que las dagas no eran lo suyo y que quizá simplemente necesitaba una cuchilla más grande. Era irónico como había asimilado ese mismo pensamiento en su entrenamiento luego de haber sido desterrado, deseando aprender más que Fuego Control.

Necesitaba estar preparado ya fuera para un Maestro Aire o un dragón.

No es que esas cosas aún fueran importantes. No había forma alguna de que pudiera reclamar su honor en esas formas. Había otra manera, una práctica rechazada por su gente. Una forma final de reclamar el respeto si no había nada más que mantener.

Uno podía reclamar su honor en la muerte. Zuko podía reclamar su honor en la muerte.

Sus párpados se volvieron pesados, abrió la funda. La hoja de la daga estaba limpia, perfección de metal, la última clase de tierra. No se atrevió a mirar las palabras que sabía estaban grabadas en la hoja pues no podía mostrar arrepentimiento o miedo en esta acción. Su tío estaría descorazonado, pero el viejo General estaría mejor. Podría regresar a casa sin un rasguño y ciertamente no un traidor, porque si alguien descubría que Iroh había tomado el lado del Avatar, a pesar de los lazos de sangre, su tío sería tachado como un hereje de la Nación. No podía hacerle eso a Iroh y tampoco avergonzaría aún más a su padre. Si no podía vivir una vida con honor, tendría una muerte honorable.

Era su decisión final. Despacio, se quitó la camisa y removió cada prenda salvo por sus pantalones. Encendió entonces algunas velas de una forma casi practicada, colocándolas delante de él como un altar para la pequeña daga. No se molestó en dejar una nota. No tenía sentido. Los hombres y su tío sabrían sus razones para hacer esto y le daría un entierro honorable, una pira funeraria en la cubierta, las cenizas regresarían a casa. Su padre y su hermana serían informados que su muerte había sido una llena de júbilo y entonces sus restos se reunirían con los de sus ancestros.

Podía aceptar esto. Una como el Avatar no podía, especialmente desde que había escuchado que los maestros poderosos vivían vidas largas.

Sujetando la pequeña daga con las dos manos, Zuko lentamente reveló la hoja al cuarto apenas iluminado, sus ojos reflejando la inmaculada superficie del metal. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para el dolor que seguiría, esperando no estropearlo como con todo lo demás: posiblemente se apuñalaría ineficazmente en la barriga y moriría lenta y dolorosamente por un día o más, con su tío sentado a su lado como un hombre roto. No podía permitir eso. Su objetivo debía ser claro y su empuñadura firme.

Sin embargo la hoja de la daga no llegó a tocar su vientre cuando repentinamente su cabeza se sintió como si fuera a explotar, un millar de voces se hicieron escuchar en miedo, preocupación, tristeza, ira, desdén y desilusión. Zuko solo pudo soltar la daga y enroscarse en el suelo, colocando las manos sobre sus oídos mientras las voces golpeaban su conciencia con sus reclamaciones.

_-¡No te atrevas, pequeña serpiente marina! _–exclamó un susurro por encima de las demás, llena de ira y familiaridad.

_-No hay razón para estar asustado joven maestro fuego. El cambio es algo que todos temen pero esto no es la manera de lidiar con el –_dijo una voz irada.

_-Tranquilízate, muchacho. No hay necesidad de tanto drama –_habló una con sarcasmo.

_-¡Ha! ¡Los Maestros Fuego dicen poder tomar el calor, pero algo de responsabilidad yace en sus manos y se quedan fríos! –_reprendió una voz peculiar, joven.

_-Por favor, tranquilízate, joven Avatar. No hay necesidad de semejante arrebato. Se flexible como el agua, adáptate, muévete alrededor de la montaña y prospera –_indicó una cálida y femenina voz, tan reconfortante que Zuko podía jurar que sintió una mano tocar su espalda.

Había docenas, quizá cientos más, cada uno ofreciendo su opinión de la situación. Uno incluso se burló de él por ser un _gran bebé_ acerca de todo esto, tan inadecuadas eran sus habilidades que no podía rematarse él mismo. Zuko podría haberse tomado el tiempo para estar enfurecido, pero otra docena de sugerencias y comentarios se hicieron saber en su cabeza de forma cortante. No podía tomar el estrés de todo eso, sintió como si su alma estuviera saliendo de su cuerpo, niebla blanca por todos lados, su aliento volviéndose frío. Luchó tanto como pudo hasta que una voz tranquila, con un acento de la Isla Ember, le habló.

_-Principe Zuko, ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? No hay honor en negarle al mundo su salvador. El mundo necesita su balance. Necesita un Avatar completamente entrenado. Te necesita a ti –_dijo la voz, lo blanco volviéndose más evidente, como si hubiera una niebla arrastrándose sobre la habitación, una figura de rojo se reveló lentamente al caminar fuera de la creciente niebla.

Gimiendo contra el suelo ante la realización de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vete de aquí -Zuko trató de gruñir.

Hubo un prolongado silencio y luego una risita gutural.

_-Terco. Podría esperar esto de un maestro tierra pero no de un maestro fuego._

El miedo inicial del muchacho por la situación comenzó a volverse irritación y furia.

-¡Vete! ¡No deseo escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir!

La entidad simplemente persistió, se reveló en la imagen un cabello gris en un recogido alto.

_-Vamos, Príncipe Zuko. Es tu responsabilidad el traer paz al mundo. Está en tu sangre._

_-¡Basta! –_gritó el enfurecido adolescente, su cabeza comenzaba a sentirse ligera y sus miembros pesados, el frio lo devoraba y a sus pensamientos mientras yacía enroscado en el suelo, sus ojos esforzándose por mirar la aparición.

Su _invitado_ arrugó el ceño y dio un paso a delante, sus rasgos volviéndose mas definidos.

-Zuko… por favor. Soy el último Avatar de la Nación del Fuego, Avatar Roku y necesitamos hablar. _Vamos_ a hablar…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Iroh suspiró, sus nudillos a punto de llamar a la puerta de su sobrino. Había pasado casi un día desde que habían tenido su charla, por falta de una mejor descripción de una conversación que cambia la vida, y Zuko aun no había dado una respuesta… o incluso salido de su habitación. Gracias a los espíritus que el muchacho al menos había accedido a ir a las islas neutrales, pero eso era algo sin importancia si el adolescente se negaba a entrenar. No sabía si podría observar como su sobrino se volvía cada vez más inestable, su mente perdiendo el balance al rehusar su Control. Había visto los efectos de esto solo una vez:

Había sido en una pequeña villa del Reino Tierra, Ytomo, que había sido tomada hacía veinte años antes por la marina de la Nación del Fuego, pero el Reino Tierra se las había ingeniado para reclamar la ciudad portuaria unos meses después. Desde luego la batalla por la cuidad continuó y, una vez más, el puerto y sus aguas comerciales fueron cubiertas por banderas rojas dos décadas después, reclamando el poderoso puerto comercial. Como era usual, muchos ciudadanos del Reino Tierra abandonaron la cuidad a pesar de los fervientes intentos de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego por mantenerlos trabajando y realizando sus actividades pese a estar bajo ley marcial.

Jiao Long era uno de esos malhechores que trataron de irse, arrastrando a sus vecinos y a su anciana abuela y abuelo con él. Se rumoraba que su madre lo había abandonado a su muerte el día que había nacido porque era un hijo bastardo, su madre se rehusó a reconocer incluso el acto de engendrar al niño. La madre y padre de la mujer, a pesar de sentir la punzada del deshonor, no tenían hijos, por lo que rescataron al niño y demandaron que su hija criara el niño.

Ella huyó con un comerciante, dejando a su hijo solo con un nombre: el significado de ese título revelando _porque _aparentemente se veía como un dragón. Desafortunadamente, nadie más entendió el verdadero propósito y advertencia detrás del nombre hasta la noche en la que trató de escapar. Las tropas de la Nación del Fuego, irritadas por la constante deserción de los ciudadanos, atacaron. Él canceló el ataque con uno propio.

Los guardias estaban demasiado atónitos como para actuar, sus abuelos estaban pasmados, los vecinos estaban impactados y Jiao Long horrorizado. Ese terror se redobló cuando los guardias, reencontrando sus sentidos, se olvidaron de los demás y lo embistieron, su familia y amigos lo dejaron atrás mientras él les gritaba que no le abandonaran. Pero aun así lo hicieron, una mirada enferma en los ojos de sus abuelos; ahora sabían porque su hija lo había dejado para morir.

Y ellos también.

Ahora, como algunos susurran que pasa con los niños interraciales, la Nación del Fuego no asesinó al joven. A pesar de que a muchos de los soldados de rojo les importaban poco las personas de las naciones "inferiores", estaban contentos por la nueva sangre, porque esto revelaba un nuevo logro en la progresión de la guerra: el mundo, lentamente, estaba convirtiéndose en una sola nación, la Nación del Fuego. Cierto, mestizos nunca llegarían a Generales, pero siempre era bueno tener otro maestro.

Excepto que él se rehusaba a usar su Control. Sus Maestros no podían convencerlo, ni engañarlo, y sus maestros no lo podían amenazar. Ni siquiera amenazas con una lenta y dolorosa muerte podía disuadirlo. Lentamente sus miembros se volvieron débiles, su cuerpo adelgazó, su piel se tornó demacrada y el balance interno de su cuerpo fue consumido por su fuego interno. La locura fue lo peor cuando finalmente se asentó, unos meses después. Se rasguñaba a sí mismo, hablaba a las sombras, se reía del viento y finalmente se arrancó la lengua; sangrando exitosamente hasta la muerte a pesar de que los sanadores estaban seguros de que no era la intención del enloquecido hombre.

El balance interno era necesario para la salud del cuerpo y de la mente, especialmente para los maestros. La energía interna era especialmente peligrosa, comparados con sus antecesores, ahora que el Control se había integrado tanto a los genes tanto como al espíritu. Incluso el más mínimo refinamiento de las habilidades en el Control de una persona podía evitar que la energía consumiera a una persona viva. Zuko no tenía una reserva pequeña de energía que la mayoría de los maestros tenían: él tenía miles de vidas pasadas, lo que era la razón por la que el Avatar podía controlar los cuatro elementos, necesitaba controlar los cuatro elementos.

Iroh no vería a Zuko rasguñarse a sí mismo, hablar con las paredes, olvidar sus valores y a sí mismo. No enterraría a un segundo hijo… Zuko estaba destinado a ser el que lo enterrara a él cuando su tiempo llegara. Sabía que era lo mejor darle espacio y tiempo para pensar, pero estaba preocupado. Nadie, ni siquiera la tripulación, había visto al muchacho salir de su habitación. No habría hecho algo estúpido, ¿cierto?

No. Zuko no sería imprudente con sus acciones. El tomaba las cosas sobre la marcha… algunas veces demasiado bien considerando lo que le había pasado en su corta vida. La mayoría se habrían quebrado, cayendo en la muerte o en las garras de la locura. Confiaba en Zuko a pesar de la falta de visión del muchacho.

Despacio, apartó los nudillos. Dejaría al muchacho por un momento más. Estaba seguro de que el adolescente cedería a sus planes, solo necesitaba tiempo. Dándose la vuelta, su túnica ondulándose, el General estaba por dirigirse a la cubierta para encontrar algo de consuelo en las canciones del mar o en la tripulación, pero un leve sonido le hizo detenerse. Era como un susurro.

Muchos susurros.

Una sensación de que algo andaba mal se deslizó por su piel, el viejo General lentamente se apoyó en la compuerta, preocupado de que Zuko pudiera haberse vuelto loco a sus espaldas… o que hubiera subido a a una linda muchacha bordo de hurtadillas. Dudaba de lo último, pero un anciano siempre podía soñar.

Apoyándose completamente contra la puerta, con la nariz apretujada, escuchó atentamente. Aquella no era la voz de una muchacha, pero Zuko no estaba hablando consigo mismo tampoco. Pero había alguien ahí. Alguien a quien no había sentido en muchos años, pero que no podía recordar. Se le filtró entre los huesos y se asentó en sus pulmones al inhalar aire bajo cero que el metal de la puerta parecía estar sangrando ahora que estaba tan cerca. Se apartó de la puerta cuando vio su aliento escapar, fundiéndose con la niebla. Observó la puerta por un momento, la realización dándole un buen golpe.

¡El mundo espiritual! No había tenido contacto directo con el desde… Lu Ten.

Una oleada de miedo sobrevino al anciano, sus manos palpando en la dirección de la manija de la puerta. Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente a pesar del frío adormecedor, su mente corría a pesar de la estoica expresión que tenía. Sabía que el Avatar podía conectarse con el mundo espiritual: después de algo de práctica. Zuko apenas había descubierto que verdaderamente era el Avatar unas horas atrás. ¿Cómo podía conectarse con esa parte de sí mismo tan fácilmente?

A menos que el Príncipe haya hecho algo extremadamente estúpido…

Abriendo la puerta, el General tuvo que respirar profundo, casi ahogándose. Por un momento, se quedó ahí de pie, con la niebla flotando en el aire a sus pies mientras la atmosfera bajo cero en la habitación se escapaba por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Entonces, como si la misma habitación hubiera tomado un respiro, la blanca y fría niebla se acumuló en la parte posterior de la habitación y salió disparada hacia afuera, como si un abanico la hubiera impulsado, las ropas de Iroh se agitaron levemente con la corriente que se había alzado mientras él alzaba una mano para proteger sus ojos de la brusca temperatura.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando el remanente de la niebla se estrelló contra él. Se había marchado antes de que pudiera luchar por otro respiro, una colección de pequeños fragmentos de hielo cubrían sus pestañas y piel cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente. Parpadeó para deshacerse de la escarcha, sintiendo las gotitas deslizarse por su rostro hasta convertirse en vapor por su fuego interno. Parpadeó de nuevo porque tenía que estar seguro de que no tenía agua en los ojos… Zuko yacía en el suelo, acurrucado en un ovillo, manos sobre los oídos. Si no fuera por la niebla cálida que escapaba con cada aliento de la realeza caída, el preocupado hombre hubiera supuesto muerto a su sobrino.

Avanzando rápidamente en sus temblorosas piernas, el anciano se arrodilló apresuradamente y alzó al joven maestro fuego en un abrazo. Observó al joven por alguna herida física, notando como estaba apenas vestido y su piel cubierta por pequeños copos de nieve. Si no supiera mejor hubiera mirado alrededor del cuarto por un ofensivo maestro agua, pero sabía que no había ninguno. Era una acción del mundo espiritual… especialmente con lo que había visto entre la niebla antes de que esta se abalanzara contra él.

_Una persona de rojo._

Un respiro de fuego se le escapó, alzó al adolescente medio congelado, acurrucándolo, presionando su calor interno fuera para ayudar a calentarlo. Entonces, cuando la piel de Zuko comenzó a verse notoriamente húmeda por la escarcha derretida, iluminó la habitación con su fuego, el anciano Maestro no movió ni un dedo para que el fuego viviera.

Finalmente con la seguridad de que Zuko no se estaba congelando, aunque dudaba que esa fuera la intención del mundo espiritual, lo apartó de su pecho. Arrugó el ceño cuando sus ojos dorados recorrieron al adolescente de nuevo. Agito ligeramente al muchacho, esperando escucharlo gruñir o por lo menos ver esos ojos dorados abrirse de golpe. No, estaba inconsciente. No es que le sorprendiera. Iroh, luego de haber viajado al mundo espiritual, había estado exhausto, ¿pero porque razón había estado Zuko en contacto con los espíritus? Sus habilidades eran demasiado burdas y su mentalidad estaba inestable para ser de utilidad para ellos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué actuarían?

Sopesando esa pregunta, el anciano se movió, colocando un brazo bajo la axila del muchacho para levantarlo, la cabeza de Zuko cayó hacia un lado cuando el General lo empujó contra la cama. Fue entonces, mientras acomodaba al adolescente bajo sus cobijas que, afortunadamente, no estaban congeladas, y tomó un paso hacia atrás, que su pie dio con algo con un pesado taconazo. Arrugó el ceño, cubriendo a su tembloroso sobrino hasta la barbilla antes de molestarse en mover su pie y ver qué es lo que había pisado. Moviendo su pie, un escalofrío que no había tocado los huesos del anciano cuando recién abrió la puerta, se alojó en su vientre.

Despacio, casi temeroso, se inclinó y alzó la daga, dirigiéndole una mirada al tembloroso príncipe. A pesar de su usual control, el anciano no pudo evitar apretar su agarre en la daga con tal intensidad que unas gotas de su propia sangre se deslizaron por el filo de la hoja antes de caer al suelo con un suave plop, la sangre se mezcló con el agua del hielo derretido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko sentía calor. Del tipo pegajoso y no de la placentera calidez seca que disfrutaba, como los rayos del sol sobre la piel. Ugh, odiaba cuando viajaban por cálidas y pegajosas aguas… un momento, no. Eso no estaba bien. Recordaba haber estado frío. Había estado frío, tan frío como si el hielo anidara en su piel. Un momento… el frío había sido real. Recordaba el frío, ¡el frígido ladrón de aliento! ¡Iba a congelarse hasta la muerte!

Abriendo los ojos y tomando un aterrado respiro, Zuko se levantó, esperando ver una figura de rojo alzándose frente a él y niebla, el frío congelando sus miembros, pero conforme se levantó, se dio cuenta de que tan caliente estaba la habitación, sudor desliándose por su espalda. También se dio cuenta, mirando al techo… que no había nadie ahí. Tragó saliva a pesar de tener la boca seca, notando casi inmediatamente que su nariz y garganta se sentían secos, y que necesitaba usar las facilidades inmediatamente. Gimiendo, se llevó una mano a la cara, frotando sus ojos. Estaban secos también, dolorosamente. Necesitaba lavarse la cara, eso lo haría sentir mejor. Podría re hidratar sus ojos después de terminar su rutina matinal. Si era de mañana todavía… pero para empezar, ¿por qué, por el amor de Agni estaba tan caliente aquí? ¿Y cuándo se había metido a la cama?

Gimiendo una vez más solo para sentir que sus cuerdas vocales se estiraban, Zuko levantó las piernas, aventando la sabana a un lado, sus pies descalzos golpearon el cálido metal del suelo. Dirigió una mirada fulminante al suelo por un momento. La habitación podía estar caliente pero el piso… nunca se ponía así de caliente a menos que alguien se molestara en hacerlo a propósito. Arrugando el ceño, Zuko alzó la mirada… sus preguntas internas se respondieron por sí mismas. Ahí, a unos metros de distancia de su cama estaba sentado su tío, dos velas a sus lados y una tetera con té a su izquierda. Él simplemente estaba ahí sentado, sin prestar atención al regreso del adolescente del mundo de los sueños mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de hojas.

Dejando que el silencio se extendiera, Zuko, aun perplejo y medio despierto preguntó:

-Tío… ¿por qué la habitación está tan caliente?

-No es sabio el enfurecer al reino espiritual, sobrino –dijo Iroh, sin darle importancia a la pregunta y sin apartar la mirada de su té mientras Zuko parpadeaba con ojos adormilados.

-¿Qué? Tío… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? ¿Tomando té? –añadió Zuko, su mente aun confusa. Sabía que algo había pasado, ¿pero qué? Había estado en su habitación para… reflexionar y entonces. Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron como platos y su mirada se dirigió hacia el baúl en el que había recibido su epifanía. Su mano instintivamente se coloco sobre su vientre, palpando por alguna venda o una herida sangrante. Nada. Entonces, mirando a su pecho sin heridas por un momento, Zuko dirigió su mirada hacia su tío. El hombre irradiaba calor… calor molesto, y ahí, manteniéndole compañía a la tetera, estaba la pequeña daga colocada sobre tela roja como si se tratara simplemente de un decorado que acompañaba al juego de té.

Zuko sabía mejor. Era una declaración. Era una declaración de conocimiento.

Sin saber que decir, susurró:

-Lo siento, tío… yo solo… estarás mejor sin mí.

El silencio se mantuvo un momento y entonces, un par de enojados y arrugados ojos lo fulminaron con la mirada, la voz de Iroh destilaba predominio.

-Zuko, ¿de verdad piensas que sabes mejor que _yo _lo que _yo _necesito? Un ave no le dice a un pez como nadar.

El príncipe se puso rígido, resentimiento y vergüenza revolviéndose en su vientre como una enfermiza mezcla. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo como estaban de secos y susurró:

-No dije eso, tío. Solo pensé que…

-¡Eso es exactamente! –finalmente alzando la voz y expresado su indignación-. ¡Nunca piensas a futuro, Zuko! No solo hubieras roto tu juramento hacia mí, también hubieras hecho enfurecer al mundo espiritual. ¿Quién sabe que hubieran hecho si hubieran encontrado que el nuevo Avatar se hubiera suicidado? ¡El espíritu del Océano o algún otro espíritu que respeta el balance del Avatar no te hubiera culpado a ti, pero si a la gente en esta nave! Podrían habernos matado a todos por despecho.

Poniéndose tenso, Zuko observó a su tío sin dar crédito a lo que oía, susurró:

-E-ellos no harían eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –añadió el anciano, su voz volviéndose peligrosamente baja.

Zuko tragó con dificultad, desviando la mirada. No lo sabía. Prefería no pensar en eso. No deseaba pensar en _él_… no deseaba pensar en Avatar Roku y en lo que el difunto Avatar tenía que decir. Había sido aterrador el tener un espíritu arrodillándose y sentándose ante él en su habitación que lentamente se iba congelando, susurrándole. Roku no había dicho mucho, dijo a Zuko que había una gran posibilidad de que el príncipe se desmayara, su chi muy débil como para mantener la conexión con el reino espiritual… especialmente un Avatar sin entrenamiento. El espíritu sonrió entonces, diciendo que entendía el deseo del joven príncipe de recuperar su honor… pero que eso solo dejaría mas pesar que bien.

Su tío y la tripulación sufrirían por su decisión, la mismísima agua se enfurecería así como muchos de los otros elementos… aunque no dijo s quién o a que se refería por _elementes, _arrugando el ceño pronunciadamente cuando Zuko le gritó por amenazarlo.

Roku negó con la cabeza, sus ojos tristes al decir que no eran él o los otros Avatares quienes harían semejante cosa. Él estaba ahí para asegurarse de que las consecuencias no sucedieran. Él estaba ahí con una advertencia… el mundo no podía permitirse otro Avatar incompleto. El balance se estaba rompiendo completamente. La vida necesitaba balance, sin él el mundo perecería. Zuko no tendría permitida la muerte tan fácilmente. El mundo no podía esperar por otro Avatar.

Zuko trató de replicar, trató de ignorar la demanda de los espíritus, pero Roku no lo permitió. El espíritu continuó, su tono suave mientras sonreía tristemente, indicando:

_-Sé que estas asustado, joven Avatar. Todos lo estuvimos alguna vez, pero las demandas del mundo están antes que las nuestras. Tus decisiones serán difíciles, explícitamente, pero no te preocupes. Te enviaremos un guía para ayudarte en tu camino. Además –_añadió el espíritu mientras pasaba su mano por la frente de Zuko, su mano deteniéndose sobre la mejilla que tenía la cicatriz cuando el joven comenzaba a desvanecerse- _escucha a tu tío. Es un hombre sabio._

Todo se puso negro después de eso, pero sabía que la tripulación estaría segura… mientras siguiera la advertencia de los espíritus: no tendría fácil la muerte. El adolescente apartó la mirada de su tío, avergonzado de haber cedido ante la demanda y advertencia del anterior Avatar tan fácilmente, pero no podía arriesgar a su tío. Tragando saliva, susurró:

-Avatar Roku dijo que había venido para asegurarse de que eso no pasara.

Iroh se irguió, las llamas de las velas cercanas destellaron.

-¿Roku? ¿El último Avatar de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Vino él a hablar contigo? –el anciano tomó un tono de voz sospechoso-. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? es sabio siempre escuchar a los espíritus, pero siempre debes tomar tus decisiones con cuidado de todas maneras.

Zuko tragó saliva con dificultad. Roku no había dicho mucho y había sido muy vago con la mayoría de sus advertencias, pero una cosa era segura… no le diría su tío sobre la advertencia que lo relacionaba. Aun sin mirarlo, susurró con un tono ligeramente amargo.

-Dijeron que no podía morir sin consecuencias. No pueden esperar por otro Avatar… y que debería escuchar a mi tío; él es un hombre sabio.

El General fue tomado por sorpresa por eso, impresionado de que un Avatar elogiara su carácter a pesar de todos los errores que había hecho en su vida; Iroh, sin embargo, sonrió con empatía, sabiendo lo que las palabras significaban. No enterraría su sobrino en las costas del Reino Tierra, pero tampoco tenía permitida Zuko otra opción. Levantándose despacio, Iroh dijo a Zuko que abriera la mano.

Zuko así lo hizo.

Sin dudar en ningún momento, colocó la pequeña daga en la mano del muchacho, las palabras "Nunca rendirse sin pelear" brillando con la luz de la lámpara. Zuko solo pudo alzar la mirada hacia tío que sonreía tristemente. Iroh simplemente le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Entonces deberíamos estar agradecidos por la advertencia, sobrino. Ahora, ¿por qué no te vistes? Tenemos mucho que discutir, Príncipe Zuko. Necesitamos decidir que isla sería la mejor para tu entrenamiento… y donde podemos encontrar algunos pergaminos de Aire Control. He escuchado de una antigua biblioteca y… algunos piratas. Podría incluso tener alguno en mis habitaciones.

Zuko se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras colocaba la daga a su lado, de repente no solo sintiéndose avergonzado, sino también como un niño recién disciplinado, con los mismos espíritus regañándole.

Iroh solo pudo arrugar el ceño, sintiendo la lucha interna del adolescente agregó:

-Sé que parece que ten han dejado pocas opciones, Zuko, pero desde mi punto de vista… te han dado muchas decisiones. Hablaremos después, sobrino,

Su mano descansó en el hombro del adolescente un momento más y luego se retiró, dejando al muchacho con sus pensamientos y aparentemente con sus pesadillas.

Una vez solo y sin saber que más hacer, el príncipe gruñó con la garganta y se puso de pie, con el enojo hirviéndole la sangre. Escucharía la advertencia de Roku, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría. Era peón de nadie. Pisando con fuerza en dirección al pasillo, el adolescente pasó a empujones a un miembro de la tripulación, apropiándose exitosamente de las facilidades de la nave antes que el marino, Keiji, pudiera entrar.

El marino solo pudo fulminar con la mirada a la puerta ahora cerrada, gruñendo para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a la cubierta, decidiendo si sería lo mejor tratar de ir por un lado que esperar a que su vejiga estallara mientras esperaba por el equivalente de una chica menstruando. No es que culpara al adolescente por sus cambios de humor… había recibido después de todo, terribles noticias.

Extrañaría entrenar con el joven lanzallamas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko se puso sus zapatos metálicos, la única pieza verdadera de armadura, sus cálidas ropas eran lo único que iba a vestir mientras conversaba con su tío; el hombre estaba posiblemente sobre calentando la habitación por lo que se cocinaría dentro de la armadura. Sin embargo… parte de él había contemplado el ponerse su armadura real solo para sacarla en esta ocasión antes de ir a hablar con su tío. Pero no, eso era algo infantil. Enfrentaría esto… solo para mantener a salvo a su tío.

Pero no traicionaría a la Nación del Fuego. Nada le haría traicionar a su gente. Él no era como Roku, no importaba lo que el último Avatar de la Nación del Fuego dijera. El otro no podía imaginar que tan importante era el honor. Nunca había perdido el suyo, nunca le había faltado.

Apartando esos pensamientos que solo lo llevarían a lugares oscuros, Zuko bajó el pie provocando que un tintineo hiciera eco en la habitación. Se quedó ahí de pie, observando la daga que yacía enfundada sobre su cama. Despacio, ignorando el susurro en el fondo de su mente, la levantó y la colocó en la pierna de su bota como había visto a Mia hacerlo con uno de sus muchos cuchillos. Le serviría como recordatorio… un recordatorio de lo que haría para mantener el poco honor que le quedaba.

Con los zapatos haciendo un ruidito seco en un pequeño charco que tenía que secar del suelo de su habitación, Zuko avanzó hacía el pasillo, con el ceño arrugado. Confiaba en su tío, pero una pequeña parte de él aún estaba aprensiva de lo que el anciano pudiera decir. Manos convertidas en puños, se preguntó si debería ignorar los planes del anciano de entrenarlo a pesar de la petición de Roku. Con humo surgiendo de las ranuras entre sus apretados dedos, Zuko súbitamente avanzó de prisa, con la mente enfocada, pero antes de que pudiera llegar si quiera frente a la puerta de Iroh, el chillido del metal resonó en los pasillo como un gemido; la nave de repente se fue de lado como si una ola gigante se hubiera impactado contra el estribor de la nave.

Zuko, ahora aferrándose a la pared con una mirada ansiosa en la cara, se quedó ahí un momento, esperando por un nuevo impacto como era común cuando entraban en aguas turbulentas. En lugar de eso, la proa de repente se alzó casi treinta grados como si el navío hubiera tocado tierra; el chirrido del metal del casco ahogó el grito de sorpresa del Príncipe al ser arrojado de espalda hacia el pasillo, deslizándose por la escotilla.

Sobándose la nuca, el adolescente estaba por maldecir los pésimos movimientos del timonero cuando de repente escuchó gritos por el gemido del casco del barco, la nave atrapada en un ángulo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, observó cómo algunos de los tripulantes tropezaban en el pasillo, tratando de recuperar el balance en el extraño ángulo en el que se encontraban.

Olvidándose de las punzadas en la nuca, Zuko sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido. Algo estaba mal. Encontrando su voz, se apresuró a gritar en el pasillo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Algo le ha pasado a la nave?

Un lancero, con el ojo vendado, se detuvo mientras forcejeaba por ponerse una hombrera de la armadura, su balance casi perdido cuando gritó:

-No Príncipe Zuko, ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Kitsune1818**: dado que las notas de P.A.W.07 son principalmente comentarios sobre su tardanza en actualizar o sobre su misma escritura o respuesta a algún cometario, creo que dejaré de traducirlas a menos que haya algo que deba ser mencionado.


End file.
